Lothario
by chevalo
Summary: [ oneshot(s) ; b x b ; bahasa ; bts ; top!Tae x bot!BTS ( vhope * taejin ) ; smut / m / nc-17 ] • Ch. 2: Papá (taejin / vjin) • Seokjin membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar tiga gelas bir, ataupun siraman air hangat di sekujur tubuh untuk menyembuhkan jiwanya yang kalut. Hanya Taehyung dan kesanggupannya untuk berperan menjadi sosok 'tambatan hati' yang akan menyelamatkannya.
1. Don Juan

**• Freal •**

[ ficlet ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; vhope ; smut / m / nc-17 ]

 _Hoseok masih tak mengerti mengapa dirinya dalam keadaan sadar begitu menggantungkan harapan pada sosok yang bersahabat erat dengan nonsense tiada akhir._

 **a/n** : hai. sori ya. nongol nongol malah bawa efef lain nih, si tempe. ya udahlah shay, tunggu aja yang masih belom kelar tuh. tar juga _mood_ -nya nyampe. belom enem bulan juga kan, hahahah.

oke. ini ff secara garis besar sih, isinya top!Taehyung sama bot!BTS gitu lah. kenapa Taehyung? karena bagi aku, dari semua _daddy_ ganteng di BTS, Taehyung emang yang paling memenuhi syarat jadi seorang GGB; Ganteng Ganteng Brengsek, istilahnya. jadi aku ga bisa engga harus dedikasiin hasrat terpendam q pada Taehyung bersama dengan cecantiq2 kesayangan q, ea.

terus walopun tadi bilangnya bot!BTS, tapi ga semua anak BTS-nya yang jadi _bottom_ ya, yang masuk akal jadi _bottom_ bagi aku (dan _hopefully_ bagi kalian juga) aja. ada 4 orang nih, _spoiler,_ termasuk... Hoseok (iya, maaf, di mataku Hoseok sekarang sudah resmi jadi seorang _bottom_.) jadi bakal ada 4 _chapter, ficlet/oneshot_ semua, tapi isinya relevan satu sama lain _._ ntap _soul_ ga. ga ya. yaudah kalo ga, _that's to be expected_ lah dari seorang nugu.

itu aja dulu deh, tar sisanya aku omongin di bawah. _enjoy_ , ya.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **sekali lagi, top!Tae. little bit angsty, tiny bit. and unfortunately, vague smut.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Sore, Prof."

Hoseok mengangkat kepala. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang menghubunginya kemarin malam dengan alasan 'ada hal penting yang ingin didiskusikan'. Seperti terburu-buru, namun waktu kedatangan yang melewati satu jam perjanjian itu jelas menandakan sebaliknya. Di tangannya sudah bertengger map berisi sekumpulan dokumen yang akan diteliti olehnya lebih lanjut.

"Oh, Taehyung," ujarnya dengan senyum ramah. Seperti seorang akademisi yang mafhum, Hoseok mempersilakannya duduk di hadapannya dengan tenang.

Taehyung menyamankan posisinya, membuka lembar per lembar bukti kualifikasi seorang calon penerima beasiswa MBA ke Amerika Serikat, bersamaan dengan basa-basi ringan sebagai pembuka.

Hoseok tak begitu mempermasalahkan. Jika Taehyung mau, sebenarnya, surat rekomendasi yang terletak paling atas disitu tak perlu lagi bubuhan tanda tangan miliknya. Dekan Wharton Business School of UPenn bukanlah orang lain bagi seorang rektor muda SNU. Negosiasi tangan ketiga dapat dipastikan mulus _seperti biasa_ , apalagi mengingat Menteri Keuangan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Sialnya dirinya sudah lebih dulu tahu bahwa tujuan kedatangan pria yang ( _sialnya_ )-tampan dan berbakat-ini tak berdiri atas nama kesepakatan semata.

"Prasyaratmu sudah lengkap... referensi, bahasa, dan lain-lain sudah pas," Hoseok tetap menandatangani apa yang perlu dia tanda tangani sebagai formalitas, "yah, saya kira lebih dari cukup."

Walau ekspresinya masih menggambarkan kekhasan semangat kerja di jam berakhirnya kegiatan hari ini, sejujurnya dia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama. Senyum yang merekah di wajah tanpa dosa itu sudah sangat mengusik pikirannya, bahkan dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oh, _c'mon_ , Prof." "Baru sekali ini kita bicara di kantor pribadimu."

 _'Aku yakin masih ada yang perlu kau tarik garis besarnya dariku._ '

Ya. Hoseok menangkap makna tatapannya barusan. Nonsense yang diungkapkan lewat sikap yang bebas, terlepas dari kedudukan lawan bicara itu terkadang menyentuh urat kekesalannya, seperti sekarang.

"Tidak, aku pikir begitu." Hoseok buru-buru menyanggah. Sampai candaan yang dia lontarkan berikutnya terdengar seperti argumen tak berdasar. "Lulusan ekonomi SNU yang sudah mengelola _startup_ dengan valuasi tak kurang dari $3000 tak perlu verifikasi lebih lanjut, bukan?"

Tak heran Taehyung tertawa. Dengan tawa itu pula, sesaat kehangatan itu terasa hadir kembali. Saat mereka berdua yang sempat melewati waktu bersama di luar ranah profesional, untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

Namun Hoseok berusaha tak begitu peduli. Tindak-tanduk yang familiar itu tak mungkin nihil arti. Dia tahu kini ketenangannya sedang diuji. Laki-laki itu mengerti, jika sosok Prof. Jung yang humoris nan toleran sempat terpatahkan oleh dirinya yang pernah lama tak di sisi.

Kendati saat dia berada disini bersamanya, dengan begitu kasualnya di depan mata kepala, kelegaan di hati itu sudah tak bersisa. Kedatangannya tak lagi diyakini oleh Hoseok sebagai permohonan maaf, terlebih untuk membayar sakit hatinya.

Hoseok menggunakan kesabarannya yang tersedia demi menghadapi waktu yang berkehendak untuk mempertahankan dirinya dengan lelaki itu di ruangan ini lebih lama, dalam keakraban artifisial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah... terimakasih atas bantuannya, Prof." Taehyung beranjak dari kursi, memasang sikap profesionalnya dalam berpamitan. Menjabat tangan Hoseok yang akhirnya merasa _lega_ , yang masih sanggup untuk tak memperlihatkannya.

"Sama-sama." "Semoga sukses."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Bisa dipastikan."

Hoseok menerjemahkan ungkapan tersebut sebagai _'tak ada yang tak mungkin jika itu ditangani olehmu._ '

Nonsense yang kedua itu sudah disimpan oleh Hoseok dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Walau sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin saya bahas, namun mengingat keterbatasan waktu..."

"...saya harap Anda bersedia menerima saya lain kali."

.

.

.

Hoseok tertawa kecil dalam nyata, juga secara miris dalam hati. Dia kira sudah cukup untuk timbunan nonsense yang menggunung sampai hari ini. Daripada mengabulkan permintaannya barusan, dia akan sangat menghormati keputusan Taehyung untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangannya, sebelum kesabarannya benar-benar habis.

Sebelum itu, Hoseok merasa alangkah baiknya jika memaparkan senyum terakhir yang dianggapnya sebagai senyum perpisahan resmi, secara istimewa untuk laki-laki itu.

Yang juga secara resmi menguak isi hatinya dengan sangat jelas pada sepasang mata telanjang milik Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki ini tak pernah berubah.

Satu kelegaan itu yang tak pernah hilang, untungnya. Taehyung masih merasa lega karenanya, walau dia tahu Hoseok sedang tidak dalam keadaan terbaiknya ketika dia kembali.

Taehyung masih merasa bangga dan terkesima, karena kenyataannya hanya dia yang mengetahui sisi lain sosok berkaliber ini; ketahanannya menghadapi kebrengsekan Taehyung. Dia memang brengsek telah mempermainkan ketulusan hatinya, bahkan setelah semua yang telah Hoseok berikan padanya, baik kerjasama bilateral yang terselubung, sampai fisik yang beradu di atas ranjang.

Keberaniannya memperlihatkan entitasnya dengan jumawa sekarang pun bukan tanpa alasan. Dia berdiri disini, menantikan saat sosok ini mencapai batasnya. Saat senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya merefleksikan ketabahan, namun bening yang meliputi matanya yang memerah berkata lain.

Kelemahan yang masih terlihat begitu indah.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Taehyung tahu perbuatan benar yang harus dia lakukan.

Meraih barisan jemarinya dalam genggaman, dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

.

.

.

" _You miss me that much, huh?_ " " _Darling_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sudah terpaku, tak peduli dengan dirinya yang kini tampak picisan di hadapan Taehyung. Senyuman itu rupanya menjadi bumerang baginya. Memijat batang hidung di area antara kedua matanya mungkin hanya satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan wibawa, ketika helaan nafasnya yang dalam tempo singkat terdengar tertatih pelan.

Tak ada lagi kesempatan bagi batinnya untuk berdalih. Berdalih dari kenyataan bahwa memang benar;

 _dirinya merindukan laki-laki ini dengan sangat._

Senyuman yang masih terkias di wajah tampannya kini mengandung makna lain. Taehyung rasa kerinduan yang sama, yang juga sedari tadi tak diperlihatkannya pun butuh terpuaskan.

" _You know_ ," bisik Taehyung dengan satu tangan terbungkus di dalam kantung celana, meraih dagunya dalam sepasang telunjuk dan ibu jari. Menghapus jarak antara keduanya.

Kata-katanya yang telak kemudian beralamatkan pada semburat malu-malu di pipi Hoseok, serta tatapan mata yang terfokus di bibirnya.

" _The thoughts of making love to you... has deliriously been killing me._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika lembaran dokumen nan dangkal maslahat itu tak lagi jadi soal, tatkala si mantan mahasiswa tengah mencetak sejarah di tubuh sang rektor. Yang menyentuhnya tanpa perlu merasa menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang meliputi fisiknya. Karena kecupannya di bagian tubuhnya yang paling intim sudah mampu untuk membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Hoseok tak pernah berubah. Masih tampak rupawan di usianya yang menginjak akhir kepala tiga. Yang masih membuat Taehyung terkesima, dan membanggakannya, atas dia yang setia menjadi sosok idola, namun tunduk hanya dalam pelukannya. Ekspresi yang sama, getaran yang sama. Menyuarakan keberterimaan penuh, secara tak kuasa.

Dengan tangan dinginnya, pemuda itu menjamahnya, mempertemukan keeksotisan kulit coklatnya dengan putih halus miliknya, dalam waktu yang akan menjadikannya rahasia. Bujuk rayu yang dia haturkan tiap helaan nafasnya, Hoseok telan dengan ketulusan. Ciuman panjangnya yang hangat di bibirnya dibalas dengan penuh pengharapan.

Mana mungkin lagi Hoseok bisa berdalih, kala nyatanya kerapuhan hatinya menerima kebrengsekan Taehyung tanpa syarat, pada akhirnya.

Sungguh. Walau Taehyung tak selamanya berkehendak untuk berada di sisinya, Hoseok masih terus menunggu.

Walau dia sudah lebih dulu tahu, bahwa cintanya yang langka tak jatuh hanya padanya seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Hoseok perlahan membuka matanya. Masih merasa samar akan keadaan dirinya yang entah bagaimana berakhir di atas tempat tidurnya dengan seragam kerja. Yang sudah cukup berantakan.

Di tengah usaha untuk membuat dirinya siuman dari angan-angan yang membayang, ingatan terakhirnya tertancap pada satu memori. Tentang kedatangan seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki yang datang dan pergi. Membawa sepenggal harapan, yang kemudian kandas oleh kepalsuan janji.

Juga secara ironi, laki-laki yang mengaburkan segala antipati dengan memenuhi permohonan air matanya yang meminta kesediaannya agar tetap berada di sisinya lebih lama lagi, dalam pelukan eratnya di akhir intimasi pada menit-menit yang telah lalu.

Namun Hoseok masih menganggap semuanya mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok masih menganggap semuanya mimpi, sampai pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sesuatu yang terletak di atas nakas.

Sepucuk pesan perpisahan, juga setangkai mawar merah.

.

.

.

 _"I'll be missing you one more time."_

 **\- Don Juan**

.

.

.

Hoseok masih tak mengerti mengapa dirinya dalam keadaan sadar begitu menggantungkan harapan pada sosok yang bersahabat erat dengan nonsense tiada akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# epilogue**

Suasana tempat ini mungkin sekilas lebih baik daripada tempatnya bernaung. Mungkin, oleh keramaian yang membuat lupa. Wanita, ataupun laki-laki yang bersandar di sisi _counter_ , maupun yang berkerumun di sofa, tak akan menolak jika didatangi.

Setidaknya yang dia legakan, di tempat ini hawa yang mengingatkannya akan tugasnya menangani jasad yang meregang nyawa di bawah penanganan gawat daruratnya, terbias oleh dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

Sayang, tak lantas emosi tentang salah dan benar yang beradu dalam pikirannya kandas tertelan bersama dengan teman barunya malam itu; segelas bir.

Tentang ekspresi getir seorang wanita akan tewasnya buah hati perempuannya, dan promosi sebagai salah satu tangan kanannya yang dihaturkan oleh sang Direktur Utama sebagai bentuk pujian pada kesuksesannya atas operasi pengangkatan tumor otak pada Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan; yang notabene seorang koruptor.

Dan dirinya, seorang dokter bedah yang tak mampu menyelamatkan dua nyawa yang berharga itu sekaligus.

Walau fisiknya menerima bir yang sudah menginjak gelas ketiga itu dengan baik, hal yang sama tak berlaku bagi hatinya yang terasa makin sakit.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **[ next : taejin ]**

 **a/n** : iya, yang di bagian _epilogue_ itu _preview_ buat _next chapter_ a.k.a taejin punya hehe.

oke, lanjut. setelah bacot panjang di atas, sebenernya ini ff udah aku _post_ di akun baru di wattpad, cie. maklum, lagi belajar gaul. _username_ -nya sama kok, **chevalo** juga biar ga ribet. ato copas aja link ini: **wattpad( dod )com( / )chevalo**. (ofkors, itu kurungnya diilangin, dod-nya juga diganti titik.) ya walopun isinya ga ada yang berfaedah, antara fenfik _repost_ dari sini sama yang ga di- _post_ disini juga ada. kalo ada yang minat, coba intip2 aja. tq.

udah sih. sampe promosi aja ini ceritanya. yah, semoga kalian suka aja ya _ficlet/short story_ ini. maaf jika kurang berkenan. _see you_. ××


	2. Casanova

**• Papa •**

[oneshot ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; taejin / vjin ; smut / m / nc-17 ]

 _Seokjin membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar tiga gelas bir, ataupun siraman air hangat di sekujur tubuh untuk menyembuhkan jiwanya yang kalut._ _Hanya Taehyung dan kesanggupannya untuk berperan menjadi sosok 'tambatan hati' yang akan menyelamatkannya._

 **a/n** : _this very chapter was roughly inspired from Monster by Urusawa Naoki. by recommendation of_ **springyeol** _, that one is quite the shit you have to go read later. trust._

(demi kemaslahatan umat, ada beberapa bagian yang dirombak, termasuk _preview_ kemaren. semoga gaya 'sok kedokteran'-nya ga kentara banget yak, hahahah. aamiin.)

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **Bot!Daddy Seokjin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Seokjin bermaksud menghibahkan pengaduan pahitnya pada air hangat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya di apartemen.

Dia patut bersyukur kala akal sehatnya mampu bertahan untuk bertekad tak digotong orang tak dikenal ke rumah sakit jika terjatuh pingsan di bar, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya rasanya sudah tak kuasa bahkan untuk mencapai pintu mobil.

Dan setelah lama mendinginkan kepala di atas setir, barulah dia berniat mengendarai dengan tenang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.33. Jalanan sudah mulai lengang, baguslah. Artinya dia tak perlu repot-repot mengisi bensin hanya karena terjebak macet. Kalau sudah begini, Seokjin tak ayal merindukan kampung halaman. Polemik di kota metropolitan seakan tak ada habisnya. Naasnya, tak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengadu nasib. Dia pikir sebuah perubahan dalam hidup menjadi yang pertama dalam skala prioritasnya.

Segalanya dimulai saat impian sederhana untuk membantu memulihkan sakit pada makhluk Tuhan mengantarkannya ke satu muara yang bernama kehidupan nyata. Yang sekilas tampak ramah menyambut kehadirannya. Tanggung jawab memang bukanlah hal baru untuk seorang dengan prinsip kerja keras sebagai pendamping hidup, namun Seokjin merasakan perubahan saat dirinya menjabat sebagai kepala seksi, saat di mana pengabdiannya untuk kali pertama diakui secara nyata.

Hingga perubahan yang dikehendakinya melambung sampai pada sesuatu yang tak dinyana; sosok berwajah getir bernama tragedi.

Yang beralamatkan pada gaung dualisme hitam dan putih di benaknya. Oleh seorang wanita; rekan sejawat karibnya, dan Direktur Utama di rumah sakit tempatnya bernaung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tak tahu?"_

 _"Yein divonis mengidap tumor stadium akut di medula oblongata*."_

 _"Dan aku menaruh namanya lebih dulu sebelum Yang Terhormat Mafia APBN untuk kau tangani."_

 **"I expect no less from you, Seokjin."**

 _"But don't get me wrong." "Aku tak menyalahkanmu."_

 _"Nyawa anakku memang tak sebanding dengan permainan strategi yang Dia terapkan padamu, kesayangannya." "Demi pamor rumah sakit ini."_

 **"Selamat atas suksesnya operasi pengangkatan meningioma** pada Bapak Perdana Menteri."**

 **"Mulai bulan depan, kau akan menggantikan Prof. Aoki di jajaran direksi."**

.

.

.

.

.

Terasa dosanya tengah menuntut untuk membawanya ke neraka detik ini juga.

 _Teman kecilku Yein, semoga kau berbahagia di atas sana. Maafkan aku._

 _Seandainya aku manusia yang mampu berdiri di atas dua pilihan..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Waktu terasa tak bersemangat menjalankan darmanya dalam hemat Seokjin yang masih memejamkan mata, dengan tubuh letihnya yang masih belum ikhlas beranjak dari atas sofa.

Pun saat jarak pandangnya terjatuh pada pemandangan langit-langit, dia masih berniat untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam angan-angan.

Walau pada akhirnya, lamunannya terpaksa tertunda kala mendengar tiga kali ketukan di depan pintu.

Yang tak lagi tertunda, namun tergantikan oleh seutas senyum lega kala menyambut seseorang di baliknya.

.

.

.

"Hei..." "Sayangku."

Seokjin memberikan pelukan erat yang tulus pada seorang pemuda tampan yang membawakannya bungkusan makan malam. Entah bagaimana caranya bahkan di waktu yang sebentar lagi menginjak hari esok ini, seperti caranya yang biasa, dia mengerti akan keadaan perut Seokjin yang belum bertemu asupan sehat. Bahagia yang mendera saat merasakan tawa kecil yang tak asing itu di pundaknya, menggantikan setumpuk beban yang sirna tanpa syarat.

"Lama tak jumpa, Papa."

Anak laki-lakinya semata wayang. Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Seokjin merasa bahagia akan kehadiran putranya yang nampak makin matang, dia seperti tak rela memahami jika Tuhan tak memberikan kebahagiaannya secara utuh. Sebabnya diketahui dari pernyataan yang keluar dari laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Bulan depan aku akan berangkat ke U.S... sebagai mahasiswa pascasarjana."

Seokjin masih merasa, dan akan terus bangga padanya, walau sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka lima tahun yang lalu, komunikasi yang terjalin di antaranya hanya terpaut pada pesan dalam telepon genggam. Terlebih saat kedatangannya yang sangat jarang ini hanya untuk mengabarkan kepergiannya lagi.

Akan tetapi, mengulas senyum mafhum dengan hati yang sedih bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Ya, bagus, sayang." "Papa akan selalu mendukung."

Taehyung tersenyum pada kelemahan sang ayah yang tak pernah bisa dia pungkiri; memperlakukannya tak jauh berbeda dengan saat lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ungkapan itu. Belaian halus di kepala. Yang mungkin tanpa disadarinya, telah lama nuraninya merindukannya.

Laki-laki yang masih tampak sederhana, dengan segala keindahan entitasnya yang nyata. Lembut karisma yang setia melekat, hingga di usia paruh bayanya.

Walau kini sorot mata teduhnya tengah menyiratkan kelabu yang tersembunyi.

Taehyung bisa mengerti. Dari suasana tempat ini salah satunya, yang telah mengatakannya secara jujur. Keheningan yang bergelung, citraan kesendirian yang masih mengungkung. Seokjin memang patut diacungi jempol dengan kemampuannya bertahan hidup tanpa kehadiran sosok tambatan hati selama 41 tahun hidupnya. Walaupun tidak ada yang lebih tahu dari dirinya jika Seokjin layak mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Tentu. Dia bahkan lebih dari sekadar layak.

"Papa tak mau ikut bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Seokjin menghadiahkannya genggaman kecil di tangannya, atas tawaran yang lebih terdengar seperti basa-basi barusan.

"Kalau memang bisa, Papa mau saja."

Seperti cengkerama rutin mereka di atas sofa. Sehabis mandi dan makan malam. Tenang yang membuat hanyut.

Saat yang membuat Seokjin ingin berlarut-larut.

Sampai saat genggaman itu disambut oleh si pemuda dengan kecupan di buku jarinya, atmosfer di antaranya secara alamiah membangkitkan kewaspadaannya.

Seperti cengkerama rutin mereka di atas sofa. Taehyung dengan caranya memberi perhatian; tajam mata elangnya yang seolah menghakimi, memburu dalam kediaman. Jantan sikapnya bertanya, namun seolah telah mengetahui segalanya.

Seokjin yang terkadang tak mampu bertumpu pada logika karenanya.

Pada momentum yang sama kali ini, Seokjin tak mampu memungkiri sentuhan Taehyung yang menghantarkan sengatan tak asing di kulitnya.

Dia tak ingin menambah dosanya lagi; ingin segera terselamatkan dari pancingan provokatif yang disengaja ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung kemudian menyelamatkannya.

Namun tidak dengan cara yang dikehendakinya.

Sebabnya diketahui dari pernyataan yang keluar dari laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong..." "...selamat atas kenaikannya menjadi Direktur bagian Medis, Papa."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah menatap lamat sebuah ilustrasi adiwarna di depannya.

Titik air yang luruh dari sepasang jendela hati sang ayah pada romannya yang terpaku, atas dirinya yang tak lagi sanggup menahan.

Yang beberapa saat setelahnya, dibarengi dengan sikap kikuk dan satu senyum hangat.

Getir yang telah melingkupi batinnya kini dia ucapkan dalam satu ungkapan implisit.

"Ya." " _Terima kasih..._ sayangku."

Masih belum sanggup Seokjin utarakan serangkaian peristiwa yang telah terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

Biarpun seandainya Seokjin utarakan lebih lanjut serangkaian peristiwa yang telah terjadi padanya, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memahaminya dalam sebuah seringai tipis.

Terjawab sudah arti kelabu yang mengitari sorot matanya.

Seokjin membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar tiga gelas bir, ataupun siraman air hangat di sekujur tubuh untuk menyembuhkan jiwanya yang kalut.

Hanya Taehyung dan kesanggupannya untuk berperan menjadi sosok 'tambatan hati' yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Tentunya, dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung yang masih berusia tujuh tahun di sebuah malam sepi. Dari jarak tempatnya berdiri di bawah payung, samar bisikan asing yang terdengar menyungguhkan nuraninya untuk mengangkat sosok kecil yang terpojok di luar toko kelontong dengan luka parah itu sebagai seorang anak.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tak ada lagi jarak yang melingkupi si kecil dan dirinya. Terungkap jujur oleh sepasang mata elangnya, yang sejak saat itu tertuju hanya padanya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kala dirinya tengah beranjak dewasa. Mata itu telah menganggap sang ayah sebagai sosok yang pantas dikagumi dengan hati. Terungkap jujur oleh bibir yang mengucap kata-kata manis.

Lima tahun yang lalu. Bibir manisnya telah resmi menempatkan tahta di miliknya yang penuh. Yang membuat sang pria paruh baya kemudian sulit untuk menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

Dan sampai pada saat ini, saat bibir itu kembali membasuh lembut miliknya, kuasanya untuk menghalau godaan sirna begitu saja. Tanpa syarat.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tengah berusaha mempertahankan kedua tangannya untuk bersandar pada kaca jendela yang tengah merefleksikan panorama tengah malam. Menyampaikan isi hatinya pada indah bintang yang membisu, lewat hembusan nafasnya yang tengah terbata. Tentang musnahnya rasa segan bagi seorang pemuda, yang telah menghapus batas formalitas ayah dan anak di antara keduanya untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

Seokjin bertanya pada sosok di belakangnya. Apakah yang dia rasakan benar adanya atau tidak. Kata-kata manis yang dia haturkan padanya, di sela panas ciuman di tengkuk dan telinga. Hangat tangan yang menjamah kulit halusnya yang telah tersingkap secara cuma-cuma.

Bukan ungkapan lisan yang didapatkannya, melainkan sentuhannya yang menuntut makin dalam tubuh bagian depannya yang intim, sebagai jawaban ya. Rona merah menjalar dengan sajak di wajahnya saat bibir si pemuda mengecup punggungnya, yang terasa dibarengi seringai.

Sampai desiran gairahnya bergejolak saat pemuda itu mengecupnya di area vital di antara belahan pipi bokong, mengaburkan pandangannya. Kala ketakberdayaannya terungkap lewat desah lembut dari bibirnya, saat itu pula laki-laki itu membuatnya seolah lupa diri.

Dari sekian banyak pemuda, laki-laki inilah satu-satunya yang memenuhi segenap kebutuhannya dari banyak sisi. Sampai Seokjin merasa dirinya begitu memalukan dengan kepasrahan tubuhnya yang menerima seluruh dirinya. Namun di saat yang sama, kehangatan yang diterimanya dari sosok ini memang di atas segalanya.

Seokjin lalu bertanya. Kali ini pada batinnya sendiri. Layakkah dia mendapatkannya. Cinta, dan dedikasi keahlian mencinta dari seorang _Casanova_ —begitu dia menyebut sisi lain dari laki-laki ini, untuk membuatnya melupakan dirinya yang tak berguna.

 _Tentu. Dia bahkan lebih dari sekadar layak._

Hingga sesaat sebelum si pemuda menempatkan hak miliknya atas fisik yang dipujanya dengan kejantanannya, lewat refleksi yang terpantul di kaca, satu bisikan terakhirnya dia layangkan dengan lembut di telinga sang ayah, dengan pandangan mereka yang saling bertemu.

" _Let this ugly cruel world appreciate the beauty of you in my arms_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Fajar tengah menyingsing. Keheningan kembali bergelung. Seokjin yang terendam di atas _bathtub_ berisi air hangat, tanpa diketahui olehnya sebelumnya.

Dengan pertemuan malam tadi, setidaknya getir di hatinya telah sedikit terobati.

Dengan pertemuan malam tadi pula, untuk yang kesekian kali, dia relakan seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya kembali tak di sisinya.

Anak laki-lakinya semata wayang. Sekaligus tambatan hatinya yang sejati.

.

.

.

Seokjin alamatkan sedih hatinya pada langit-langit. Atas jawabannya terhadap janji sang pemuda yang memintanya menabung rindu sekali lagi.

 _Dua tahun takkan terasa seperti menabur si cantik di sekujur tubuhku ini, sayang._

Juga pada kelopak mawar merah yang menggenang di sekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# epilogue**

Terlahir dalam keadaan suci, berakhir dalam belenggu ironi. Ketika sang kakek mengorbankan hidupnya demi orang lain, begitu pula prinsip hidupnya tersandarkan. 'Sudah kodrat sesama manusia untuk saling tolong-menolong', satu ungkapan pria berjubah semangat juang itu, yang paling tertanam di benaknya. Pertolongan melahirkan solidaritas yang dibentengi rasa percaya. Dan selama harapan itu masih berkobar, pengkhianat hanyalah teman yang mencari jati diri.

Sampai ketika sang pemimpin ormas pembela keadilan beserta pengikutnya berakhir tragis di tangan aparat politik; sang diktator—yang tak lain dan tak bukan; ayah kandungnya.

Senyum ceria yang sempat lama menghiasi manis parasnya selanjutnya kandas akan makna. Tak ada lagi harapan. Tak ada lagi percaya. Sejak saat itu, dan selamanya.

Dialah manifestasi negatif dari bentuk kekejaman dunia yang abu-abu.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **[ next: vmin ]**

 **a/n** : yawla ini gue nulis apa sih. masih sehat kan pada ya. Aamiin ya Allah.

btw bodo amat telat, yang penting mo ucapin: "selamat menginjak umur yang baru, sayangku Kim Taehyung. teruslah jajah hatiku tanpa ampun, tq. lavyu, ganteng."

[ * ] _**Medula oblongata**_ : salah satu struktur batang otak.

[ ** ] _**Meningioma**_ : tumor jinak yang berasal dari selaput otak.

* * *

 **[ kolom balesan review sebelumnya]**

 **meganehood** : Yoongi? tentu saja dia bersama aq ehe. #ga. tenang aja Meg, udah tiga nih yang bocor. satu lagi udah tau kan pastinya siapa wqwq. tq btw shay.

 **Zahara Jo** : ehe maaci ya shay... btw apakah kamu Zahra (?

 **Taechim** : hamdalah ya shay akhirnya bertemu dengan bottom!Seok yeay! hehe insya allah, ditunggu aja yaa, terimakasyii

 **ayampop** : _hehe you got the point right. thanks for liking, dear._ ^^

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : iya nih, pegi mulu si akang. cem Bang Toyib. tq shay

 **MingyuAin** : iya kannn? hiks emang ya si Taehyung tuh. gasanggup da aq mah. hehe, soal itu... tinggal satu lagi ya yang belom. tapi keknya udah ketebak deh hyhy (nyengir jengkol) maatjii btww

 **MorningGloryNamJin** : yawlaa maafkan aku nak jika kesannya gantung ; padahal udah seneng seneng yak hiks (gajuga si gausa GR u) okelah, semoga kalo kamu baca lagi yang ini ga gantung lagi ya. sip, maatji!

 **nuruladi07** : WQWQWQW gada yang mati shay... si Tae pergi melanglang buana aja. tengs yaa.

 **Odi14** : HAMDALAH tos dulu dong yang sepemikiran () susah ya cari bottom!Seok ; tapi ini ga fail kan lol eeee mau yang lawak ya :) ditampung dulu kalo gitu hehe. doakan yaa semoga bisa dilancarkan, tengkyuuu shayy

 **hopekies** : yaaaah maafkan tjintah! shock ya :"( memang karena Tae yang brengki nih, salahin dia #ga. wqwqwq kurang panjang yha hadeu qm ma yang panjang mintanya ma Mz Namjun aja #ga lagi. okedeh, tararengkyuu


End file.
